The Machine to Machine (M2M) is defined in the narrow sense to be the machine to machine communication. The definition in the broad sense is the networked application and service which take the intelligent interaction of the machine terminal as the core. The M2M is based on the intelligent machine terminal, regards a plurality of communication modes as the access method and provides the information solution to the customer, to satisfy the information demand of the customer at the respects, such as monitoring, commanding and dispatching, data acquisition and measuring, etc.
The development of wireless technology is the important factor of the development of the M2M market. The wireless technology breaks through the space-time restriction and the region obstacle for the traditional communication mode, makes the enterprise and the public get rid of the cable fetter, lets the customer control the cost more effectively, reduces the mounting cost and is used simply and conveniently. In addition, the demand increased day by day is promoting the M2M to develop forward constantly. The contradiction with the increasing of the information processing capacity and the network bandwidth constantly is that the information acquisition means is far backward. While the M2M well satisfies this demand of people, through which people can monitor the external environment in real time, to realize large range and automatic information acquisition. Therefore, the M2M can be applied to the industry application, family application and personal application, etc. The industry application includes: traffic monitoring, alarm system, offshore rescuing, dispenser and paying when driving etc. The family application includes: automatic meter reading and temperature control, etc. Personal application includes: life detection and remote diagnoses etc.
The communication object of the M2M is machine to machine or people to machine. The data communication between one or more machines is defined as machine type communication (MTC), and in this case, man-machine interaction is seldom needed. The machine participating in the MTC is defined as the MTC equipment. The MTC equipment is the terminal of the MTC user, which can communicate with the MTC equipment and the MTC server through the public land mobile network (PLMN). The user equipment (UE) is the additional function block of the MTC equipment, and that function block is used for making the MTC equipment access the mobile communication system. The MTC server manages and monitors the MTC equipment. FIGS. 1 and 2 are the diagrams of the MTC UE accessing the core network (CN) through the universal terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN), and the evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN) in the prior art respectively.
Since the MTC equipment is mostly specific application equipment, for example, the automatic meter reading and life detection use different equipments, etc. The MTC equipments of different applications have different characteristics, for example, the elevator equipment such as the lift has attributes such as low mobility, packet switch only (PS only), and etc. While the monitoring and alarm equipment, except for having low mobility and the PS only characteristics, further has the attributes, such as low data transmission and high usability. Therefore performing different system optimizations to the MTC equipments of different applications can efficiently perform management, controlling and paying, etc., to the MTC equipment.
The communication between the MTC equipment and the network also has the following obvious features:                there are many communicating equipments: data acquisition is usually used for the application in a certain service industry, and many machinery equipments are involved, such as the ammeter data statistics of each household in the whole urban;        the flow rate of the data is low: the machinery equipment usually transmits data only when needing to acquire the information, the flow rate of the data is low, and the data packet is small and does not need to be transmitted continuously;        the real time requirement is low: generally the time requirement of the data acquisition is not high, which can be finished during a relative long time period.        
The present wireless communication system, such as the universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) and the long term evolution (LTE) system, performs the data transmission through setting a dedicated bearer for each user. Since the MTC equipment communication system has the obvious features, such as, numerous equipments and little data bulk, setting dedicated bearer for each data transmission of each user will increase a large number of control plane signaling used for bearer setting and deleting, and the efficiency of the dedicated bearer used for the data transmission is also very low.